Anino
by Sannur
Summary: "Ways For Liberation Challenge Fic". Karena keinginan untuk bebas dan diterima adalah hak setiap manusia. Tak perduli siapa dan apa yang ada dalam dirimu, semua layak menerima kesempatan hidup yang sama. Slowupdate/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Anino **

Xover/ Bleach-Naruto (Ways for Liberation Challenge Fic)

Disc : None of this story or character(s) are mine. I just own the plot. And also the imaginary things.

OOC/AU/Typo(s)/Slow Update/OCs.

Author footnote : cerita ini full AU! No Ninja, No Hollow. Only Anino that exist in this story. Penjelasan tentang anino terdapat dalam cerita.

Happy Reading! RnR

* * *

Di dunia ini, makhluk hidup seolah terbagi menjadi dua golongan, mereka yang terlahir "normal" dan mereka yang mendapat kekuatan menjadi "Kyaria"*.

Meski keduanya tinggal dipermukaan bumi yang sama, keberadaan Kyaria dan komunitasnya tak pernah diketahui para manusia. Mereka bagaikan tersembunyi dalam kabut gelap. Tak tersentuh, tak tergapai namun nyata keberadaannya. Dan para Kyaria itu sudah nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Tanpa manusia mengetahui keberadaan mereka, tugas mereka sebagai petarung Manma, makhluk tak berwujud penghisap jiwa, lebih mudah dilaksanakan.

Karena tanggung jawab yang besar, Kyaria pun membawa kekuatan yang merupakan jiwa pelindung dan petarung dalam diri mereka. Namanya Anino*.

Ibarat oksigen, Anino dan Kyaria tak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka dapat melihat, bergerak merasakan dan mengerti keinginan dan kebutuhan satu sama lain. Bukan hanya merasakan kebahagiaan, Anino juga dapat merasakan ketika Kyaria mereka sedih, terluka ataupun marah. Dan tugas merekalah untuk menenangkan Kyaria agar tidak lepas kendali. Anino ibarat sisi bijak dalam diri setiap manusia. Mereka menyeimbangkan, dan menjaga para Kyaria agar tetap ingat pada tugas mereka yang semestinya melindungi, bukan menyerang.

Layaknya kehidupan normal lainnya, hidup Kyaria juga tak lepas dari hitam putih garis takdir. Dimana ada putih dan kebaikan, disana pula ada hitam kelamyang mengerikan. Dan diantara hitam putih yang gamblang terlihat, terselip abu-abu. Garis samar bagi mereka yang masih berusaha mencari tempatnya dalam lingkungan sosial, berusaha mendapatkan pengakuan tanpa diskriminasi.

Namun, kadang hidup menjadikan manusia terlalu cepat menilai dan menghakimi satu sama lain tanpa tau apa yang tersembunyi dalam setiap cerita dihadapannya.

Dan diantara sekian banyak ketidakadilan yang dalam hidup ini, ada segelintir kisah yang mungkin merubah jalan kehidupan banyak orang.

Cerita tiga Kyaria dengan ikatan hati yang mungkin tak terpatahkan. Berbeda raga, tapi tersatukan jiwa dalam sebuah hubungan yang terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan namun mudah dimengerti disaat bersamaan. Dibangun ditengah kuatnya kebencian yang menyelimuti, terangkai karena keadaan tak pernah memihak dan terus menguat seiring berjalannya waktu karena perbedaan yang menyatukan.

Sebuah kisah tentang perbedaan, persahabatan dan keinginan untuk diterima. Mendapat pengakuan dan bebas menjadi diri sendiri ditengah kuatnya tekanan stigma sosial yang kadang hanya ingin melihat apa yang mereka mau lihat.

Selamat datang di Jigiri*, rumah bagi para Kyaria.

-0-

Sejak kecil, Ichigo Kurosaki tau bahwa dirinya berbeda dari penghuni Jigiri yang lainnya. Bukan hanya karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok . _Memangnya ada lagi hah, orang selain aku di Jigiri yang berambut seperti wortel? Menyebalkan!_ Tapi juga karena berbagai keunikan lain yang dimilikinya.

Diusianya yang baru menginjak empat tahun, ia sudah bisa membuat segel level sederhana untuk mencegah serangan taruka alias "bayi" manma. Sebuah pencapaian yang biasanya diraih Kyaria muda yang paling tidak sudah setahun di akademi. Dan, tentu kejutan dari Ichigo kecil belum berakhir disitu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kemampuan Ichigo terus berkembang melebih batas normal. Mulai dari pengendalian luar biasa atas Aninonya yang bahkan belum berwujud, hingga pemakaian berbagai alat sebagai media bertarung sudah menyamai Kyaria level menengah.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana hidupnya, dan keluarganya seolah diputar balik satu putaran penuh. Ketika pujian dan tatapan memuja yang biasa terpampang berubah menjadi umpatan dan tatapan benci berselimutkan rasa takut.

Hari ketika wanita terpenting dalam kehidupannya direnggut secara paksa. Saat sosok ibu, pendamping ayahnya sekaligus tempatnya meluapkan segala unek-uneknya dibunuh oleh makhluk jahat bernama manma, adalah hari Ichigo meraih kekuatannya sebagai Kyaria. Memperoleh wujud Aninonya secara utuh.

Tapi, siapa sangka Ichigo yang polos dan selalu ceria mendapat anino seperti itu? Sesosok makhluk yang selama ini dianggap sama hitamnya seperti Manma itu sendiri.

Hiase* Anino.

Sampai kini, bayang-bayang kelam kejadian itu masih terus menghantuinya. Padahal, sudah empat tahun berlalu dan dia masih merasa takut setiap kali melihat tepi sungai. _Ayolah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Ichigo!_

"**Ichigo, hari ini kau ada test kemampuan kan?" **suara berat makhluk berwarna putih pucat membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Hichigo, anino Ichigo yang lebih mirip versi dewasa Ichigo, dan tentunya versi menyeramkannya berjalan santai dengan tangan menggenggam ujung katananya..

Ichigo mengganguk mengiyakan, sementara matanya terus tertuju kedepan. "Kau tau, aku hampir berharap hari ini tidak datang. Maksudku, buat apa kau mengadakan test setiap tahun padahal lawanmu itu-itu saja. Bagaimana bisa kau tau apa kemampuanmu berkembang atau tidak. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti cara berpikir para orang tua itu," keluhnya kesal.

"**Hei, itu salahmu sendiri Ichigo. Kenapa kau sudah setara level terakhir para tetua itu padahal kau baru empat belas tahun."** Balasan si hiase terdengar mengejek ditelinga Ichigo, membuat sudut dahinya berkedut tidak senang.

Baru saja ia hendak membalas, aninonya sudah mendahului dengan nada yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Hichigo boleh saja tipe hiase, tapi, sebenarnya ia anino terbaik yang bisa diminta Ichigo. Penampilannya boleh menyeramkan, dengan pakaian bernuansa putih hitam dan lidah indigonya, tapi kepribadiannya cenderung konyol dan menenangkan. Khas anino "normal".

"**Sejak semalam, aku merasakan ada dua aura hiase yang lain, rasanya sangat asing. Aku tidak tau siapa pemiliknya, tapi hiase ini kuat. Geez! Bahkan salah satu diantaranya menandingi kemampuan ku dan satu hiase asing lainnya digabungkan!"**

Seketika Ichigo berhenti ditempat, membuat Hichigo berjalan menembus tubuhnya menguarkan hawa dingin menusuk.

_Dua hiase baru?! Tapi, siapa lagi yang punya anino hiase sepertiku? Dan, apa maksudnya lebih kuat dari albino ini? Bukankah, sejauh ini Hichigo yang terkuat? Bagaimana kalau hiase ini membuat masalah? Bagaimana kalau –_

"**Sabaku no Gaara, dia salah satu pemilik hiase baru itu. Kau ingat kan, anak laki-laki bertato kanji itu? Sepertinya baru dua hari lalu wujud aninonya muncul sempurna. Wujudnya seperti rakun, atau mungkin rubah? Entahlah, pokoknya semacam itu." **

Mata coklat Ichigo membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat ? Sabaku no Gaara, juga pemilik hiase? Tanpa perlu penjelasan mendetail pun, Ichigo langsung ingat anak itu.

_Bagaimana mungkin kau tak ingat anak kecil bertato macam dia? Padahal dia lebih muda dariku, tapi tetap saja tatapannya mengerikan. Mungkin, itu efek hiase ditubuhnya. Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan anak itu saja bisa membuatku merinding. Yaah, biarpun sebenarnya dia anak yang baik sih._

"Ichigo-san, apa kau mau ke akademi?" suara berat namun samar masuk ke telinga Ichigo. Begitu halus hingga hampir tak terdengar. Ketika matanya menoleh ke kanan siapa sangka yang menyapanya barusan adalah Gaara. Anak yang jad topik pembicaraannya tadi.

Ichigo berjalan menghampirinya Gaara hingga jarak diantara keduanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Benar kata Hichigo, sekarang wujud anino Gaara sudah utuh. Seekor rakun kelewat besar membentuk kontras tajam dengan figur Gaara yang kecil.

"Hey Gaara, aninomu sepertinya sudah utuh ya? Apa itu rakun?" Ichigo benar-benar tak bisa mencegah rasa penasarannya. Seketika sepasang mata hitam bulat tak berpupil menatapnya tajam.

"Namanya Shukaku, dia hiase juga sama seperti Hichi-san." Jawab Gaara singkat. Seperti biasa.

"Keluargamu… emh, soal hiase itu?" ia bingung bagaimana harus menanyakan soal ini, takut menyinggung bukan hanya perasaan Gaara, tapi juga memancing emosi hiase baru dihadapannya.

"Mereka tidak masalah, malah menganggap aku lebih baik dengan hiase daripada bai*. Kalau ada yang membuatku kesal tinggal dibunuh katanya." Sungguh, mendengar Gaara begitu tenangnya membicarakan soal bunuh-membunuh justru membuatnya merinding.

"**Haaa, aku sependapat dengan mereka. Daripada ribet menangkap satu-satu para manma itu, lebih baik langsung dibunuh saja. Sekalian dengan orang yang dirasukinya juga tak masalah," **Hichigo menimpali santai, membuat Shukaku dan Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar senang. Persis seperti psikopat.

_Kenapa jadi bahas bunuh-bunuhan sih?!_

"Ah, Gaara bukankah kau masuk akademi hari ini?" tanya Ichigo berusaha mengubah topik.

Gaara mengangguk pelan,"Iya, apa aku bisa berangkat bersama Ichigo-san?"

"Bukan masalah. Ayo berangkat, terlambat dihari pertama tak pernah menyenangkan kau tau."

Dan kedua Kyaria beserta Hiase itu pun menelusuri jalanan ramai menuju tempat semua petarung muda berlatih, Jigiri Academy. Banyak warga yang berpapasan dengan mereka memilih menjaga jarak, terutama dari dua hiase berukuran besar yang menjadi bayangan Ichigo dan Gaara. Bukan hal yang asing bagi Ichigo, dan sepertinya Gaara juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Ditengah keramaian jalan, samar-samar suara berat Hichigo memasuki indra pendengarannya. Membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti mendadak.

"**Hiase terkuat itu… akan menyeretmu dalam hidupnya. Ku mohon, kali ini kau mau lebih mendengar pendapatku kalau keadaan mulai tak terkendali. Bagaimana pun juga, aku hiase mu, dan aku bisa mati kalau kau celaka.**

* * *

Tadaaaa, buat yang penasaran arti dari nama-nama diatas. ini dia kamus Aninoration buat kalian *bletak*

1. Anino (Filipina) : bayangan. Dia sifatnya sama seperti daemon, itu yg di film kompas emas :P

2. Kyaria (Jepang) : pembawa. Sama seperti jinchuriki, jadi udah paham kan konsepnya gimana.

3. Jigiri : dunia kabut. Karena implisit tadi udah dikasih taukan letak Jigiri dimana.

4. Hiase dan Bai : hitam dan putih. Sama seperti yin yang, dia ibarat si baik dan si jahat.

untuk segala kekurangan yg masih ada di cerita ini, silakan sampaikan kritik dan saran anda lewat kotak Review.

Xiexie ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Anino**

Xover/ Bleach-Naruto

Disc : None of this story or character(s) are mine. I just own the plot. And also the imaginary things.

OOC/AU/Typo(s)/Slow Update/OCs.

Author headnote : cerita ini full AU! No Ninja, No Hollow. Only Anino that exist in this story. Penjelasan tentang anino terdapat dalam cerita.

Happy Reading! RnR

* * *

**-0-**

Seperti biasa, hari pertama masuk Jigiri Acedemy diisi dengan tes kesehatan dan kemampuan level umum untuk menentukan dimana dan oleh siapa Kyaria muda itu akan di bimbing. Jika kemampuannya sudah melebihi level umum, biasanya mereka dilatih oleh Maito-sensei, sementara yang kemampuannya masih standar atau bahkan lebih rendah biasanya diserahkan pada Rokuga-sensei.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang agak berbeda hari ini. Kehadiran Gaara dan Shukaku sontak mengingatkan kembali staff Jigiri Academy pada kondisi yang sama, dua tahun silam. Disaat anak laki-laki berambut oren menyala menjadi murid pertama yang memiliki hiase masuk ke akademi. Biarpun anak itu kelihatan ramah, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan aninonya jelas menjanjikan kematian pelan nan menyakitkan pada siapa pun yang berani membahayakan kyarianya.

Keterkejutan seisi sekolah hampir sama, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dibanding saat mereka bertemu Ichigo dan Hichigo. Dan siapa pun juga bisa melihat, level kekuatan Shukaku jauh lebih besar dibanding Hichigo. Ditambah, penampilan Gaara sendiri sudah menguarkan aura gothic.

Seketika, anak-anak yang berada disekitar ruang test kemampuan menyingkir begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Meski dari jauh, aura dingin mencekamnya sudah terasa. Membuat mereka bergidik ngeri disertai bayangan-bayangan tak menyenangkan yang masuk ke pikiran mereka.

Hiase anino, bukan hanya sekedar pembasmi Manma. Tak jarang, mereka dianggap sebagai pembawa mimpi buruk untuk siapa pun yang berani mengusik pemiliknya.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" suara baritone laki-laki berambut silver terdengar dari arah pintu.

Manik hijau Gaara langsung terarah ke sumber suara. Tepat di depan pintu ruang test, seorang pria muda berpenampilan teraneh yang pernah dilihatnya berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah buku warna oren. Separuh dari wajahnya tertutup masker hitam, menyisakan salah satu mata abu-abunya tetap terlihat. Hatake Kakashi, ketua tim seleksi di akademi,

Seekor anjing pitbull besar merupakan anino seorang Kakashi, sudah jelas ia pasti bertipe bai. Meski sepintas tampaknya terkesan aneh, tak ada lagi yang meragukan kemampuan seorang Hatake Kakashi. Apalagi jika sudah dipasangkan oleh partnernya, Kisuke Urahara, mantan kapten tim elit Kyaria A.

"Hasil tesmu sudah keluar. Kalau kau tak keberatan ikut denganku, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita diskusikan." Kata Kakashi tenang. Ia langsung membalikkan punggungnya karena ia tau Gaara pasti mengikuti tanpa diperintah secara langsung.

Ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Kakashi sama seperti ruangan kantor normal lainnya. Dindingnya berwarna coklat karamel, dengan dua meja kayu berhadapan dan beberapa rak berisi berbagai map maupun buku tebal administrasi akademi. Jendela besarnya searah pintu masuk, langsung berhadapan dengan kantor utama pusat pemerintahan Jigiri yang hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Kakashi duduk dimeja sebelah kanan pintu, mengarahkan Gaara untuk duduk dengan gerakan dagunya.

Kakashi membuka map merah ditangannya dengan pandangan menelisik."Kau pasti sudah tau kan, aninomu bertipe hiase?" tanyanya to the point.

Gaara hanya mengangguk diikuti suara geraman dari Shukaku. "Sangat ku sesalkan, tak ada diantara para pengajar disini yang benar-benar memahami pola pikir maupun pernah berhubungan jangka panjang dengan pemilik hiase." Sambungnya sambil menghela nafas.

"**Kalau tak ada yang bisa mengajarimu, kau tinggal pulang bocah. Untuk apa buang-buang waktu disini" **suara Shukaku menggema dipikirannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara tenang. Tak sedikit pun menunjukkan emosi diwajahnya.

Mata abu-abu Kakashi menatap Gaara sama datarnya sebelum sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya,"Tolong beritahu Shukaku berhenti mengganggu Nato. Dan jangan kira kau bisa langsung pulang hanya karena tidak ada pengajar bertipe hiase."

Kalau Gaara terkejut mendengar penyataan itu reaksinya hanya matanya yang agak membulat, itu pun hampir tak terlihat kalau kita tidak melihatnya diwaktu yang tepat.

"Aku pernah bertemu anak tipe hiase sepertimu. Dan harus ku akui, aku terkesan. Kemampuan hiasenya mungkin tak sekuat punyamu. Tapi tetap, butuh paling tidak butuh sepuluh bai level B+ untuk menanganinya kalau makhluk itu mengamuk. Dan dia lebih dari sanggup mengendalikannya seorang diri." Kata Kakashi dengan mata menerawang.

Baru beberapa kalimat yang didengarnya, pikiran Gaara langsung tertuju pada sosok remaja dua tahun lebih tua darinya dengan rambut sewarna wortel. Mata yang selalu tampak mengantuk, refleks anggota gerak yang tangkas. Dan jangan lupakan, makhluk indigo yang selalu disampingnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tau siapa yang kumaksud kan, Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba. Sukses mengejutkan Shukaku yang langsung hampir menerjang Nato.

Tanpa bersuara, Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan. Ternyata tebakannya benar. Berarti, ia akan dilatih oleh anak itu.

"Kau bisa langsung menemuinya di tempat berlatih. Urusan administrasimu, semua biar diselesaikan disini. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga sopan santunmu meski kemampuanmu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia boleh lebih lemah darimu, tapi dari pengalaman… dia jauh lebih unggul." Kata Kakashi memperingatkan. Gaara lagi-lagi mengangguk singkat dan bangkit dari duduknya. Segera saja ia keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Shukaku mulai berbuat keributan, lagi.

Arena latihan akademi letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kantor utama, karena itu tak sampai sepuluh menit Gaara sudah tiba disana. Tak jauh dari arena utama, terdapat arena latihan yang lebih kecil. Tempat itu mungkin hampir tak terpakai, tapi justru dari sanalah aura kekuatan besar menguar ke udara.

Gaara dapat melihat aliran cahaya berwarna putih tulang berbalut biru gelap meliuk-liuk seperti daun tertiup angin. Gerakannya kelihatan lembut, tapi energi yang dikeluarkannya terasa begitu kuat. Begitu anggun namun mematikan.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lama-lama, ia segera menghampiri tempat dimana ia akan melatih dirinya dan Shukaku. Dengan satu misi penting yang tak diketahui satu orang pun.

Bukan untuk menjadi monster seperti yang mereka takutkan. Bukan menjadi penghancur, pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti cerita yang beredar.

Ia akan menjadi Kyaria. Kyaria terhebat yang pernah lulus dari Jigiri Academy. Dan Kyaria yang akan diakui keberadaannya sebagai pelindung.

Bukan pemusnah.

-0-

Sejujurnya, Ichigo kaget bukan main ketika Gaara menghampirinya. Apalagi, memintanya untuk menjadi gurunya selama di akademi? _Apa dunia ini mau kiamat?! Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara jadi muridku?_

Tapi ketulusan dan rasa percaya yang tergambar di iris hijau cerah itu terlihat serius, bukan tatapan main-main. Ia tau, tanggung jawab yang secara tersirat dilimpahkan pihak sekolahnya bukan hal ringan. Itu tandanya, para guru sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai ranjau berjalan yang harus dihindari karena resiko ledakan luar biasa besar. Tidak, mereka kini percaya ia juga sama seperti Kyaria lainnya.

Dan sekarang, inilah kesempatannya membuktikan diri.

Ia sudah lelah terus menerus terjebak bayangan buruk para pendahulunya. Para pendahulu yang menjadikan hiase tak ada bedanya dengan monster. Perusak, pembunuh, penghancur kehidupan makhluk tak berdosa. Penindas makhluk lemah.

Sudah terlalu lama ia mendapat caci maki dan tatapan benci atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Mereka sudah menganggapnya monster hanya karena ia berbeda. Sama sekali melupakan bahwa bukan ini keinginannya. Bukan ia yang memilih memiliki hiase. Menjadi kambing hitam dalam kehidupan dan menerima stigma buruk atas ulah orang lain.

Dengan menjadi guru bagi Gaara, ia bisa mengajarkan dan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa hiase tak seburuk dugaan mereka. Hiase juga bisa dikendalikan, mereka juga bisa menjadi penolong sama seperti bai. Hanya kekuatan dan penampilan merekalah yang mungkin kentara bedanya dengan anino normal lainnya.

Ichigo sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dipilihnya. Dan ia takkan berhenti sebelum tujuannya tercapai.

"Aku akan mengajarimu Gaara. Dan semoga Shukaku tak keberatan memanggilku "sensei".

Dan dimulailah masa pelatihan dua Kyaria bertipe hiase di akademi itu. Tanpa satu pun tau, takdir apa yang akan menghampiri keduanya.

-0-

Di sebuah rumah minimalis di Kyoto, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus menangis dalam tidurnya. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas menggambarkan seseorang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam rapat dengan mulut yang agak terbuka, namun tak satu suara pun terdengar.

Dari balik punggungnya, suatu pergerakan aneh sedang terjadi. Normalnya, jika kita tidur berlawanan cahaya akan menimbulkan bayangan yang sama seperti tubuh kita, mungkin agak lebih panjang atau pun pendek, tergantung arah sinarnya. Namun, bayangan yang muncul dari tubuh anak ini tidak seperti bayangan normal lainnya.

Bayangan itu, bukannya berwujud tubuh kecilnya, malah menyerupai wujud rubah. Bahkan, rubah itu juga tak bisa disebut normal. Kalau rubah lainnya berekor satu, perlahan namun pasti ekor-ekor lainnya ikut keluar dari bayangan itu. Satu, dua, tiga…Sembilan ekor mengibas ke udara ketika wujud rubah itu sudah sempurna.

Makhluk itu pun berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, mengibaskan ekornya dengan liar sambil memamerkan taringnya yang luar biasa tajam.

Bersamaan dengan transformasi "bayangan" rubah tadi, si anak berambut blonde itu terus menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan mendalam. Bibirnya yang semula terbuka kini tertutup dengan darah mengalir dipinggirnya, akibat ia gigit kelewat keras. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu pucat, dengan keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, menyebabkan bajunya melekat seperti lapisan kulit kedua. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut birunya, seolah hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Rubah berekor sembilan itu masih menutup matanya, menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengusap pipi si anak blonde. Terdengar rintihan pelan seolah menangis dari rubah itu. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, rubah itu seperti sedang meminta maaf. Seakan, rasa sakit yang dirasakan anak itu akibat ulahnya.

Tepat ketika kelopak mata oren kehitaman itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata amber berkilau, dua kelopak mata lainnya terbuka lebar dengan sepasang mata biru langit yang berkilat tajam. Dan keheningan dirumah itu hilang sudah karena suara tertahan si anak itu akhirnya terdengar. Sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga dan menyayat hati. Teriakan kesakitan sekaligus emosi mendalam.

Dihari itulah, sosok hiase yang sesungguhnya terlahir.

-0-

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat serupa kantor berukuran sedang, seorang pria muda berambut blonde gelap dan wanita berambut merah menyala mendadak merasakan seluruh tulang ditubuhnya dipatahkan secara paksa.

Sakit.

Panas.

Tubuh mereka seolah dilipat, digulung dan dijejalkan ke pipa secara paksa. Untuk bernafas pun serasa paru-paru mereka dipenuhi asap pekat. Berat, menyakitkan.

Dan secepat rasa sakit itu datang, secepat itu pula rasa sakit itu hilang. Seolah rasa sakit itu hanya ilusi keduanya. Tapi, mereka tau lebih dari itu. Sakit yang mereka rasakan adalah pertanda. Sebuah tanda bahwa takdir hidup mereka akan berubah total dari kata normal.

.

Ini saatnya.

Ini saatnya mereka pulang.

Pulang ketempat mereka seharusnya berada.

* * *

Yeeeaaayyyy new chapter ! ^^ hayoo udah pada bisa nebak kan, siapa aja yg dideskripsiin diparagraf mendekati akhir :D kalau belum tau, coba tanya ngkong gugel dulu ^^. Dan jangan lupa kritik saran selalu diterima di kotak Review. Xiexie

Sannur ^^


End file.
